My World
by Charlotte Melinda Halliwell
Summary: After a demon attack the charmed ones a sent into worlds of the future, elusion and desires. but what is the purpose for them being there? How will they find their way home? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: this story takes place right after forever charmed. After a huge attack the charmed ones are placed in new worlds of elusion, the future, and desires. With each sister in their own world along with some different companions can they find their way home before their killed by elusion? **

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige through a powerful potion at the swarm of demons invading the manor. Suddenly a huge explosion occurred and each sister was blown into the wall. **

**Piper opened her eyes and she was lying in the middle of the street. She got up and started limping down the street. **

**"Phoebe, Paige!" She called. She fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Owe." She said picking herself up and walking into a deserted building. **

**She looked around at the large empty building. She turned her head and saw a large broken sign that read P3. "Oh no." She said. **

**Someone touched her shoulder. She turned around and blew the person into the wall. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Piper asked. **

**"What am I doing here; you're supposed to be dead." The girl said. **

**"Who the hell are you?" Piper asked standing in battle mode. **

**"My name is Athina." The girl replied. **

**"How would you know I'm dead? How do you know me?" Piper asked. **

**"I'm your daughter in law." Athina said. **

**"What? You must be crazy lady my oldest child is three years old." Piper said. **

**"You're from 2006 aren't you?" Athina asked. **

**"Where else would I be from? Wait, what year is it now?" Piper asked. **

**"2026." Athina replied. **

**"Oh, great. I went to the future again. Where are my sisters?" Piper asked. "Wait you probably wouldn't know that would you. Take me to the manor." Piper said. **

**"Okay." Athina replied. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoebe opened her eyes. She was laying on a king size bed. She turned her head and saw a huge room. "Where am I?" She asked herself rubbing her head. **

**Two little girls jumped on top of her. "Mommy, mommy!" They shouted happily. **

**"I'm your mommy?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Don't be silly mommy." One little girl said. They reached down and gave her a big hug. **

**Phoebe sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. **

**"What's wrong mommy." They other girl asked. **

**"Nothing." Phoebe replied. "Go downstairs and I'll meet you there." **

**"Okay!" The two girls shouted and ran downstairs. **

**Phoebe looked around the unfamiliar room. "I must be in the future, although it would help if I remembered something." Phoebe said to herself. **

**She jumped out of the bed and went over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a tank top with a denim skirt and ran downstairs. **

**Three little girls ran up to her as she entered the kitchen. "Hi." She said shocked. **

**"Mommy, do you have to go to work today?" One little girl asked. **

**"Yes, I do but I'll try to come back early." Phoebe said and ran out of the house. **

**When she arrived at work she saw pictures of the three little girls on her desk. Each one had a name on the bottom. Their names were Prudence, Penelope and Patricia. **

**Piper walked into the room. "Hey Phoebs." **

**"Piper, the weirdest thing happened to me today. I woke up and there were these kids in my house that isn't really my house." Phoebe said. **

**"Phoebe are you sick or something. That's your house and I'm pretty sure those are your kids." Piper said. **

**"What are talking about, I live in a condo." Phoebe said. **

**"Phoebe, you haven't lived in a condo since you got married and had Prue. What's the matter with you?" Piper asked. **

**"Nothing." Phoebe replied. "I actually promised the girls I would be home early so I should be going now." Phoebe ran out of the office leaving Piper blank. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Paige looked around and saw darkness. "Hello!" She called out. "Is somebody thee?" She stood up to steady herself. She stumbled backwards as she walked up what felt like a hill. **

**She looked around and still didn't see anything. Then she turned her head once more and saw a little light. Slowly she picked up her speed and began to walk towards the light. **

**She reached it and suddenly she was in a meadow. "Okay, this is weird." Paige said to herself looking around. Suddenly a little girl appeared in front of her. **

**"Follow me." The little girl said and ran across the meadow. **

**Paige chased after her pushing branches and flowers out of her way. "Wait up!" She called. **

**The girl simply picked up her speed and dashed across the flowers into a thick forest. Paige pushed her legs harder as she entered the forest. The girl disappeared in the trees. **

**Paige began to walk then she came to a halt. She began to breathe heavily. The girl appeared in the trees. **

**"To catch the prey you must first keep up." She said. **

**Paige's breathing returned to normal. "What does that mean?" She asked. **

**"You must push your body as the others push themselves. Try again." the girl leaped out of the trees and dashed off through the forest. **

**Paige took another second to breathe and then dashed off at top speed to catch the girl. **


	4. Chapter 4

**"How am I supposed to get home?" Piper asked. **

**"First you have to figure out what your purpose of being here is." Athina replied. **

**"Do you know what that is?" Piper asked. **

**"No. What was the last thing you did in your time?" Athina asked. **

**"My sisters and I were trying to vanquish a group of demons." Piper explained. **

**"Well it must have something to do with a battle. Maybe there's a battle coming up and you need to be prepared. I can help train you." Athina said. **

**"I don't think so." Piper said partially laughing. **

**"You underestimate me. By either my age or probably the fact that I'm wearing a light pink skirt. That's probably one of the things that lead to your downfall." Athina said. **

**"My what? Never mind." Piper said. **

**Athina stood up strait. "Stand up." She said. **

**Piper stood up. "What?" She asked. **

**"We're going to fight." Athina said. **

**"What?" Piper asked. **

**"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." Athina said. **

**"If I fight you I can't guarantee I won't blow you up." Piper said. **

**"I'll take that risk." Athina said. **

**"Okay." Piper said. **

**Athina waved her arms and the roof began to shake knocking rocks down at Piper. Piper stuck up her hands and froze the rocks then she tried to blow up Athina. **

**Athina ducked down and kicked Piper onto the floor. A strip of lightning appeared in her hand and she help it to Piper's head. "You were saying." Athina said. **

**"I didn't try hard." Piper said embarrassed. **

**"You don't have to be embarrassed. I kicked your son's ass the first time I fought him." Athina said. "Not so much of the ultimate power anymore." **

**"So what exactly are you trying to prove?" Piper asked. **

**"I'm assuming the elders sent you forward in time so that someone from the future could train you to fight a new evil with moves no one in your time has ever seen. I can help you." Athina said. **

**"Okay." Piper replied getting off the floor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Paige made it through the forest and reached a desert. "What the hell?" She asked. **

**The girl jumped in front of her. "To prove your strength you must be stronger then the desert wind and faster then the cheetah." She said. **

**"What does that mean?" Paige asked. **

**"Follow me." The girl said and ran into the desert. **

**Paige followed close behind. The wind was so strong it pushed her to the ground. **

**The girl appeared in front of her again. "Stronger than the desert wind." She repeated. **

**"Okay." She said. The wind picked up and blew her back. **

**The girl helped her up. "You must be able to push through the wind." She said. She started walking and disappeared in the wind. **

**Paige began to follow then she got sand in her eyes and fell to the ground. "What me?" She asked herself and got up. **

**Paige tried to orb over to the other end of the desert but was knocked down by lightning. "Just great." She said. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Piper fell to the ground. "Owe!" She moaned getting up. **

**"You don't have a lot of fighting skills." Athina said. **

**"Gee, thanks for the compliment." Piper said. **

**"Sorry." Athina replied. **

**"Look, I think my powers are good enough so anyway I need to go find my sisters and find some way out of here." Piper said. **

**"I told you, you won't be able to find a way out of here until you complete what you came here to do." Athina explained. **

**"Okay, well we better do it fast because I left Wyatt and Chris at home." Piper said. **

**"Who's Chris?" Athina asked. **

**"My son." Piper said. **

**"You have two kids?" Athina asked. **

**"Wait, you're saying you've never met Chris before?" Piper asked. **

**"Not that I know of." Athina replied. **

**"Well that's weird. How is that possible?" Piper asked. **

**"I don't know." Athina replied. **


End file.
